


Home Movies

by ycnderes



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ycnderes/pseuds/ycnderes
Summary: prompt: Scary movies+strade him introducing his “film hobby” to a fem reader?(finished prompt from a discontinued halloween event)





	Home Movies

Can you help it that you’re empathetic?

 

That you’re an understanding, caring person?

 

Can you help that you want to see the best in people?

 

So, sure, the first couple dates with Strade had been… on the verge of being weird.

 

Something in his eyes went from fun to dangerous too fast. The deliberate way he said certain phrases, or certain words. There was something odd about it.

 

But! You’re a nice girl, it’s not like you hadn’t been a little socially awkward before! You’d much rather just be kind, and give him the benefit of the doubt. He probably doesn’t even realize he’s being strange!

 

And then--

 

Then, he invites you to his home.

 

A date-night watching movies at his place.

 

He promised popcorn, promised the best seat in the house (with a little innuendo and a smirk thrown your way), promised you’d be terrified by this new horror flick he’d just picked up.

 

The signs were all there.

 

But could anyone truly blame you for your naivety?

 

For your sheer stupidity?

 

You struggle and wrench and try to tear yourself out of his grip, choking on your sobs as Strade holds you tight down his lap. His grip is iron, and the more you scratch and scream, the harder he gets under you.

 

The person on the tv isn’t dead yet, but you wish they were. You wish to god they were. The mass of flesh and gore can barely be called a human anymore, but their chest rises and the hole where their mouth should be is still screaming, and you’re screaming with them, and he laughs. Throws his head back and laughs, and it’s deep in his gut, like he’s having the literal time of his life.

 

He grabs your hair and pulls tight, brings you close to his chest, and licks a wet stripe up your neck. “Don’t worry, liebling,” his breath tickles inside your ear and you squirm, trying to get as far from him as possible. “This is only the beginning, there’s more to come.”

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to separate these out into their own fics, i thought it'd make things easier :0 Sorry for any confusion!
> 
> want more? find me at ycnderes.tumblr.com!


End file.
